BlackMailed
by S Girlie
Summary: When Gaara discover's his secret, Naruto has no choice but fufill his requests... no matter what they be... GaaNaru yaoi


This one-shot is dedicated to my devoted reader AnimePerfect... who had requested that I'd write a GaaNaru fic... I hope I did well... I hope you like it... Thanks for showing me love... Thanks for being an awesome reviewer...

Disclaimer:Naruto... No. Sasuke's soul... HELL YES! I BOUGHT IT ON EBAY BITCHES!

On with teh fic... I don't expect much reviews... but they are greatly appreciated...

* * *

"Gaara, it's not what you think!" I screamed at the red-headed boy, who happened to have walked upon me in a quite awkward position, "What the hell are you doing here anyways? This is my house, what the fuck! You are nothing but a trespasser!" He seemed to give me a crooked smile as I jumped around in anger...

"Quite amusing Uzumaki," He snickered as I continued to shake my fists at him, "Quite amusing indeed... To think, the great Uzumaki Naruto is nothing but a bed-wetter..."

"SHUT-UP!" I yelled running up to him, blushing furiously, "I-AM-NOT-I-AM-NOT-I-AM-NOT!" He just stood there unfazed by our confrontation, still sinisterly chuckling at my predicament.

"Well how do you explain all of this?" Gaara pointed at my dampened sheets laying scattered across the room, "And from the looks of it..." He gave me a evil grin, "You do this quite often!" He then burst out in laughter, one of the most disturbing things I had ever seen... Gaara busting his ass off.

"OKAY! FINE! I ADMIT IT!" I yelled in frustration, I could feel tears of embarrassment run down my cheeks, "I am so pathetic... I can't even control myself... Every night... I feel so ashamed... A ninja should be able to stop these things... How can I ever expect to do anything with my life if I can't even have the least bit of my power over my body... I will never be hokage..."

"Relax," He slowly calmed his body down... minimizing his uproar to a soft chuckle, "It happens to lots of people... just most of them are under the age of seven... and are able to control themselves most of the time... But still... you are not alone... there are ways you can stop..."

"Tried them!" I screamed, tears continuing, dripping down my body... "Nothing works! Nothing! I even went to see Tsunande about it... She says it's a psychological thing! I can't stop!"

"Look." He said in a completely serious tone completely different from his laugh a few moments before... "It's okay. Everybody has something they'd rather not tell the world... It's nothing really..." I looked into his emerald eyes... he seemed as if he was being completely honest with me... He confronted me, pulling his sleeve over his hand, he wiped the tears from my eyes...

"Gaara... I... Uh..." I blushed as he delicately made sure to get ever tear... "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled, withdrawing his hand from my flushed face, "But you do realize... that I am going to tell everybody..."

"What!" I erupted, "You asshole! You call yourself a friend! You're nothing but a horrible sinister conniving bastard who enjoys watching others suffer!"

"Well... yeah." He watched as I was about to attack him... crouching into position, "But do not worry Naru-chan. It can all be avoided... That is... if you are willing to do something for me..."

"Are you blackmailing me!" I glared at the boy, who seemed to be enjoying my struggle

"Yes I am." He dryly stated, looking me over as he circled me once, "And I know just what I want..."

"And that is!" I rose from my crouching position, feeling slightly nervous so close to the red-head...

"You." He slowly uttered... "I want you." I looked at him in shock.

What... the... hell... This was too surreal... too sudden... I did not want this... Not now at least...

"What exactly do I have to do?" I screamed, face completely red, "I will not give you my body you pervert!"

"Not like that idiot." He gave a small chuckle, "You sure have a dirty mind for such an innocent appearance... All I want... Is for you to give me your complete and utter allegiance for the whole time I am in Konoha... You will do anything and every thing I say, No matter what I may ask, you will do as I say... with out hesitation... I will allow you to keep your life and virginity, but aside from that... Nothing else is will be restricted, understand?"

I gulped as I realized the seriousness in my predicament... I had no choice but to agree... If I had said no, what would become of me? I would be the laughing stock of the entire city... Naruto the Shinobi Bed-wetter... A name I would not come to love...

"FINE!" I screamed, enraged by the whole chain of events, "How long are you staying here anyway!"

"Two or three days..." He then looked at his watch, "To discuss some matters with the Hokage... In about five minutes or so... I'll be ten minutes late..." He gave me a possessive look as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Be ready, in an hour or so... I will come for you... wear something... comfortable... something... skimpy."

"You're nothing but a pervert! How can you do this to me? I thought we were friends!" He then turned and headed for the door as I fumed over his comment...

"I hate you Gaara!" I finally screamed as he opened the door, about to leave...

"Good." He smirked, "Let's see if I can change that by the time I our little arrangement is over with." He then left, closing the door firmly behind him... I was pissed, confused, and slightly turned on by him... Who knew what he had in store for me... Who knew how far it could go... At that time there was only one word roaming through my mind... the only word that could express how I felt... that four lettered word was all I could bear to say as reality finally hit me...

"Fuck."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I had waited for about an hour for him inside my apartment, growing fairly impatient... fairly irritated by the wait, I began to wonder why I was so anxious to see him... why I was not so upset by this whole arrangement, I mean, I was pretty pissed... but not as pissed as I could have been... Sure I did not like the whole situation... but at least he had accepted me... in all my serial bed wetting glory... and who knew? Maybe Gaara would treat me right... anything was better than what I had to go through in the past... anything was better then all the pain and hardship of being used...

"I'm back..." The red head entered, carrying a huge bag into the house, "I see that you did not listen, Naru-chan... wear is your skimpy apparel?"

"NARU-CHAN!" I cringed at the word, "Who the hell are you calling Naru-chan!"

"You." He simply stated, placing his sack on the floor, "You will be my Naru-chan from this point forward. you will address me as Gaara-sama, you will obey my commands... that is... unless you want everyone to know..."

"Fine! Fuck! So demanding..." I curiously eyed the purple bag, "What the hell is that?"

"After my meeting with the fifth... I decided to go shopping and I came across the perfect costumes for us!" He looked at me sinisterly as he pulled out the contents of the bag, "Quick put this blind fold on... I want you to be surprised..."

"There is no way in hell I am going to let a pervert like you dress me!" I screamed, glaring at the red-head...

"Well then... I guess I have no choice then..." Gaara then pounced at me, forcing the blind fold on, tying it tightly, "You will do as I say Naru-chan... Regardless if I have your consent or not... you will wear the costume I bought you... And you will like it."

"Bastard..." I mumbled under my breath as I felt my coat being unzipped and took off...

"That's Bastard-sama to you..." Gaara continued to strip off my clothing... I did not struggle... It was only when my pants came off did we have an issue...

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I jumped as I felt a tug at my boxers, "You said you were going to dress me! Not strip me!"

"Didn't tell you?" I heard a faint chuckle, "The costume is quite revealing... so much so that you will not be able to wear anything underneath..." I rose in anger, attempting to tear off my blindfold.

"This has gone far enough Gaara! I will not be naked blindfolded in front of you!" My face was red with embarrassment, "I don't even know why I let it get this far!"

"Because you have no choice. Because if you don't I will let everyone in on your secret. Because you are gullible enough to do anything. Because you know you like it." He coolly responded, "Now sit down and let me finish, we only have about thirty minutes until we have to be at the party..."

"What party!" I screamed, curious as to the nature of this party...

"The Uchiha's costume party." He groaned, annoyed by my lack of cooperation, "Now sit down, shut-up, and let me dress you like a good boy."

"Did you say U-Uchiha?" I nervously questioned, hoping my ears were deceiving me...

"Yes. Yes I did..." He quickly stated, before pulling me down and ripping off my boxers, "And we are going to be late, so you need to start listening to me!"

My body was now shocked, without anything to cover me from the prying eyes of the red head, I was completely helpless... unable to stop my whole body from becoming a deep shade of red... I felt his hands move across my bare skin as he quickly dressed me it the mysterious garments... I could help but feel the least bit turned on by Gaara at that moment... The way he had slipped on the articles had entranced me... It took everything I had to keep my body under control... I did not want things to progress this way...

"Done." He began slowly removed the blind fold, smirking at his handy work... I looked down at myself... Only seeing a small red vest and a pair of matching hot pants I exploded.

"What the hell am I supposed to be! A stripper?" I shot a glare at him, He was wearing a black tiny vest with a pair loose silken matching pants... "Why do I have to look like some whore, when you get to look like something from Aladdin!"

"Look in the mirror," He ordered, "You are more then what appears..." I did as he asked, muttering curse words under my breath, I made my way to the bathroom... Looking in the mirror... I saw what Gaara had done to me... I was no prostitute... I was a monkey... with ears and all... I even had a little tail... On the top of my head, there was a small cup-like red hat... I could only assume his plans for the night...

"So..." He slyly approached the bathroom, leaning on the frame of the door way, "Am I good or what? Can you guess what we are going as?"

"An organ grinder and his pet monkey," I sighed, helpless to Gaara's will...

"Correct," He evilly smiled, pulling out a small black box with a crank on the side of it, "Well... I guess we have nothing more to do..." He gestured me towards the front door, "Shall we?"

"Do I have a choice?" I looked at myself once more... completely humiliated by my appearance...

"No, you don't" He then grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the mirror... He then glanced me over, checking to see if he had forgotten any minor details... "Oh... I almost forgot..." He then pulled out a small pouch from his pockets, placing the contents in my palm, "Put this on."

"What is it?" I began to open the small sac curiously.

"Your collar." He chuckled, "To show everyone that you belong to me..." I inspected it... made of dark leather, it had the name GAARA engraved into the front of it... How did I not see this coming? I submissively put on the collar... I was tired of fighting him... If I went along with his will... perhaps the days would go by faster...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The party was a complete hell to say the least... for the simple reason that Gaara was mistaken... this was no costume party... but rather a formal event with bow ties and such... People kept giving us odd looks... and I knew that there was at least seven people staring at my crotch... Gaara just kept his usual I-don't-give-a-fuck manner... Not saying a thing to anyone as people continued to stare and keep a distance from us... Being completely isolated... I could tell that something was going to happen that would change my social status for the worse...

"Hello Gaara, Dobe." Sasuke approached us, wearing a typical black tux, "I hope you are having a good time, enjoying yourselves... quite interesting you have chosen for tonight..." He gave me a wink, causing me to flinch...

"Tell me Uchiha," the red-head solemnly responded, "Why did you tell me that this was a costumed event this morning?"

"When you told me that you were coming with the dobe..." He gave a smirk, "I knew you would not be able to resist making him wear something pleasant..." He then advanced towards me, wrapping an arm around my neck, "I've missed you Naruto... in ways you can't even imagine..." He then pressed his lips against mine, pushing him away I screamed...

"Get away from me you disgusting two-timing bastard!" The room stopped all activity, staring at me, the boy dressed up as a monkey whore, screaming loud and naughty words at the host of the party... In complete anger and frustration, I stormed off... followed by Gaara, who had followed me down the streets...

"Leave me alone Gaara!" I screamed, trudging furiously towards my home...

"And what if I say no!" He continued to pursue, "What if I say I want you to stop!"

"It's over Gaara!" I cried, about to break down, "I don't care anymore! Tell the world! I UZUMAKI AM A BED WETTER!" He then finally caught up to me, pushing me into a side of a building, he confronted me...

"I don't understand what's going on..." he gently whispered, wiping away my tears once more, "But I am willing to listen..." I looked into his emerald eyes... I knew I could not go on like this... I had to confide in someone... Gaara had seemed like he was my friend... So I spilled.

"Itachi." I uttered... "He was the final clue..."

"What!" He looked at me in complete confusion...

"He was the only one of many..." I felt the tears running down my cheeks, "To have the decency to tell me that he had slept with him... That he had slept with Sasuke... my boyfriend..." I could hear Gaara give out a small gasp, unaware of my previous relationship, "When I finally confronted him... His only excuse was I wasn't putting out... After three fucking years of being together... He didn't even care... He told me that he was glad I found out... That now he wouldn't have to make the effort to try and hide his affairs!" I began to sob in his arms...

"I'm sorry Naruto..." holding me softly... he spoke, in a strong tender voice... "I'm sorry for what he did to you... I'm sorry for what you had to go through... I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you... I don't know how to tell you this... but I love you Naruto... I feel horrible about not being here, not being able to keep you from them... All I can do is promise you this, I will never hurt you... and if we were together, I know you would be happy... I know that we would be happy... I see you Naruto... I see you for the beautiful person you are... The kind eccentric soul you possess... You are the only one who can make me feel this way..."

I looked at him in astonishment, his heart-felt confession had touched me... There was a lot of bad in the world... but a lot of good as well... Even if there where those who had betrayed me in the past... there was still hope for the future... I drew him closer into a lover's embrace...

"Maybe I don't hate you after all Gaara..."

* * *

Input is greatly appreciated... whether it be negative or positive... I've never had a flame before... I wonder what it feel's like... any ways... review and I'll love you! regarless of what you say!


End file.
